


恐高症

by motititi9



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motititi9/pseuds/motititi9





	恐高症

秦子墨这傻兔子虽然对外声称天不怕地不怕胆子特别大，实际上稍微亲近点儿的朋友都知道他尤其恐高。据某知情弟弟提供证词所言，“墨哥上次和我一起去玩，他连那个滑梯都不敢滑”。  
幸好靖佩瑶也一直在这方面特别护着他，不仅从不带他去坐刺激项目，连一起开房都没订过三楼以上的。  
当然这个做法可能有一点儿夸张了，小兔子还气呼呼地趴在他胸口说什么之前去泰国蹦过级的，也没有那么恐高。  
靖佩瑶揉了揉埋在他颈边毛茸茸的后脑勺，半是调笑半是宠溺，“好吧好吧，下次你订房间，想订多高订多高，我不拦你。”

谁知道这傻兔子真较上了劲儿。  
秦子墨拿着爱的房卡牌大义凛然地走进电梯按下20层的时候，靖佩瑶还左右看了看确实电梯里只有他们两个人没错。  
“子墨，房间号多少？”  
“2056，你刚才不是问过我一遍了？”  
“……嗯，我确认一下再。”

 

难得订了高层，趁着洗完澡还在等秦子墨的间隙，靖佩瑶点了根烟去落地窗旁盯着夜景发呆起来。  
——结果就是同时被烧到手指的烟蒂和扑到自己身后的兔子吓到。  
“瑶哥，我洗好啦。”  
靖佩瑶回头搂住他的腰又顺着向下拍了一下他屁股，报复似的稍微用了点儿力气，小兔子笑得欠嗖嗖地往他怀里躲，佯装嗔怪地讲他怎么可以家暴。  
“那不家暴，做爱可以吗？”  
还没等秦子墨消化完这句骚话，铺天盖地而来的亲吻便先一步打断了思路。  
靖佩瑶一向喜欢霸占式穷追猛打的热吻，秦子墨被他箍在怀里腰软得一塌糊涂，拒绝都做不到，更别提试图占据主动权这种事情了。  
不知不觉中秦子墨就被靖佩瑶带着靠近了落地窗。当被拉扯得只半挂着浴袍的后背接触到冰冷的玻璃窗时，秦子墨这才猛地睁开眼睛，手上也忽然施了力气推开靖佩瑶的肩膀。  
阳台灯光没那么明亮，不过这也足以让靖佩瑶看清他的脸了。  
他的面部肌肉正异常地绷紧着，眼神也有点儿飘忽不定，眼眶和脸颊还有些泛红。好像倒不至于要哭出来的程度，只是这张一向明媚可爱的脸蛋儿上正明晃晃地蒙着一层异样的顾虑。

“子墨，要不要去床上？”  
靖佩瑶亲了亲傻兔子的肉脸蛋儿，见他不回答便作势要把人打横抱起来，秦子墨赶忙制止住。  
“不用……我们就在这里做吧……”  
这会儿他的眼神倒又忽然坚定起来。  
靖佩瑶摸不清自己宝贝打得什么算盘，干脆什么也不问只是照做。

“你心脏跳得好快，”  
靖佩瑶靠近秦子墨的左胸口旁，接着用嘴巴裹住那颗颤颤巍巍挺立起的乳尖。  
不知道是不是错觉，好像秦子墨发出的惊呼比平时大声了一点儿。  
靖佩瑶一面把他的乳尖舔弄到涨大泛红，一面用手指按揉起他的小穴来。秦子墨紧紧环抱住靖佩瑶的后背大口大口地呼吸着，胸膛起伏的样子仿佛在遭受什么磨难一般。  
“瑶哥……用力……啊！”  
靖佩瑶应声用力裹吸了一下对方的乳尖。  
“不是……用力…用力抱紧我一点好不好……”  
这傻兔子怎么说着说着还带上了哭腔？  
靖佩瑶想要抬头看看他的模样，秦子墨却以为靖佩瑶要松开手，赶忙把双臂箍得更紧害他动弹不得。  
当把两指探入穴内时，靖佩瑶能感觉到他的傻兔子怕得连腿根的软肉都在微微颤抖。  
站在二十层落地窗旁本身就已经让秦子墨怕得想哭了，更何况此时他正全裸着享受爱欲。他不敢向窗外看，也不敢细想他的处境，强忍住想哭出来的冲动努力要求自己集中精神。然而事实上哪怕靖佩瑶的身体离开他一秒钟，他都怀疑自己会当场死亡。  
“要不还是去床上吧？”  
“不……没事，你别看不起人……呜……”  
只是余光不小心扫到窗外，这傻兔子就被吓得发出悲鸣声。哪里像没有关系的样子？  
靖佩瑶叹了口气，他实在拿秦子墨的倔脾气没辙，只好依着他继续。  
等待扩张充分的时间似乎比以往更久一些，肠壁总是不自然地绞紧着，这仿佛抗拒一般的反应还让靖佩瑶担心他的小兔子是不是真的有享受到。谁知还未等真正靖佩瑶进入，异常敏感的小兔子居然就已经哭喊着高潮了一次。

秦子墨腿软得站不住又不肯倚靠落地窗，他趴在靖佩瑶肩上急促喘息着，高潮让他控制不住地流出眼泪来，又挂在可怜兮兮的脸上，配上泛红的鼻尖和眼角，仿佛受了天大的委屈一般。  
“靖佩瑶……”  
“嗯？”  
“我……才没有恐高……”  
这小家伙用这种表情，还带着哭过的鼻音含糊不清地和他讲这些话，真的可以说是  
——太让人想欺负了。

靖佩瑶猛地把靠在自己怀里的小家伙翻了个身，这下秦子墨不得不正面朝向二十楼的落地窗以及窗外的景色了，而与此同时，靖佩瑶用力按住这个傻兔子的腰一下子撞了进去。  
秦子墨也不管刚刚才说过没有恐高的宣言，他一边努力想要抓住些什么一边哭着求饶，哥哥老公叫了个遍也没有用，靖佩瑶只是把他动个不停的两只手腕抓起来一齐按在落地窗上继续动作。

起了兴头的小噩魔凑近秦子墨的耳边回复他的请求，“帮哥哥解决一次哥哥就带你回床上。”  
怕得抖个不停的傻兔子顾不上仔细想其他逃脱的办法，听了这话便拼命夹紧穴道，哭也忘了，只间或在呻吟中抽噎几声。  
“子墨，你……嘶……这样太紧了”  
“啊……？”  
“放松一点儿，我说”  
然而还没等秦子墨完全配合地放松下来，对方的性器便迫不及待地快速进攻起来。  
靖佩瑶似乎对哥哥这个称呼很满意，刚开始还舔吻他的耳廓引诱这傻兔子再次说出来，不过秦子墨用仅剩的一点儿理智拒绝了这个有点儿伤自尊的叫法，毕竟他们俩说起来根本是同岁。  
大概带着哭腔的奶音呻吟会把所有正常人逼成变态吧。  
今天靖佩瑶干脆一不做二不休，这会儿又开始蹂躏起秦子墨的乳珠逼他喊自己哥哥，本来浅棕色的小豆豆被又捏又扯地涨成绛红色的小樱桃，傻兔子疼得抽泣个不停，之好应了条件乖乖地喊了哥哥。  
背后位时本就更容易高潮的小家伙，此时又由于羞耻与恐惧的双重夹击敏感得不像话。明明刚刚才高潮过一次，这会儿他居然再次迅速到达顶峰。  
潮水从穴口溢出顺着大腿向下流淌着，短时间内高潮两次后浑身无力的小兔子上身几乎完全贴在落地窗前；而下身又只有胯部被靖佩瑶的手扶住，失去支撑而凹陷下去的腰部衬得双臀更加饱满。  
靖佩瑶忍不住骂了声艹，使劲儿捏了一把他的臀肉又继续动作起来。  
等到靖佩瑶终于释放松开禁锢后，在落地窗前被连续强制高潮几次近乎要晕过去的小可怜便一下子失去支撑瘫倒在地。

 

————————————  
事后靖佩瑶把几乎动不了的秦子墨抱去洗澡时，他一边帮他冲洗一边看着自己在对方躯体上留下的痕迹若有所思，  
“总觉得，你今天好像异常敏感，因为恐高吗？”  
“哎呀你胡说什么东西，我才没有恐高啦”  
“哦？是吗？”  
蜷在浴缸里红了脸的小兔子不知怎么地忽然有点儿不敢回答。

 

————————————  
“早上起床，拥抱太阳～”  
虽然这样说，秦子墨并没有到窗边去沐浴酒店二十层的阳光。  
“啊！你干嘛?”  
靖佩瑶还顶着鸟窝头就一个箭步把秦子墨打横抱起来走向阳台。秦子墨搂着靖佩瑶脖子不敢撒手也不敢往外看，靖佩瑶就这么站在落地窗前由秦子墨缠住自己。  
“子墨，高处景色很漂亮，还有，我会好好抓住你不让你掉下去的。”


End file.
